Our Tactician
by Ed 18
Summary: A team full of replacement, except one. Until something took his life away. One of the RED mercenary...is already dead. Yet she's still here. Two from another world. One with supernatural abilities. Killing loved ones...is a thing...Seen and done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : How we received our Tactician

My parents , Robin and Lucina were my only family . Atleast that was what I had thought ... before I joined BLU . Mother was always so elegant and beautiful , and Father has really strong will power . They sometimes told me tales from when thay fought Grima . I remebered how he'll occasionally teach me how to weild one of his many tomes and swords . The magical sparks that flew out of the tomes never bored me . Ever . But there was that day . The day when Faith's cruelty , drove us apart . I remember every thing that had happened now ... Everything . It was when we were attacked by these Brigands . It had happened too quickly . I-I was hit by Elwind's mystical wind before I could fight back ... I was still just a child then , it had knocked me out ... I think I fell into the running waters . Somethind cold and wet surounded me before ... t-that's it . I had blacked out from that point ...

Third Person Point Of View

She din't die , she survived . Only with sheer luck did she made it out alive . What she din't know was , that deep under the water that she hit ... layed a portal . A portal that could only be opened by destiny's order . It teleported her ... to an unknown place . Unfortunately , a war was being held . The girl opened her eyes to only find a face facing her up close . Real close . She blinked a few times before smacking the person on the face with her small fists curled up into balls .

" OWW! What was that for , man !? " He shouted at her with one of his bandaged hands covering his left eye . He used his right eye to glare at her . To her , he looked like Satan right now . Of course , he made her cry . Just her , bursting into tears was enough for the Scout to feel guilty . " Awww, c'mon man ! I din't mean to yell at you , little boy ! " Yes , she kept her hair short in her childhood , about 3 1/2 inches . ( Fire emblem fans , you know how she looks like ) She looked at him with some some of her tears drying before bolting . They ran for only a few yards before Scout caught her , due to his incredible speed of course . " S-stop squrming , where the hell do you think your going !? " It was a rather ridiculous fight between an 8 year old and a 14 year old . By the time Scout finally won the "epic" battle , he had bruises every where . The only way he could've won was with Medic's help . " Gee, doc ... thanks for saving me from this brat here ! " He said while pointing at her unconsious body in a irritated fashion . Medic glared at him as he picked up the unconsious child . He had just gotten lucky because the Medic was passing by with some of his amazing drugs/medicine . Both had no idea of what to do with her . They could send her away giving her a free ticket to dieing , make her into another mercenary ,  
>or do something else . But they'll have to do that when she gains consiousness . Again . When Medic stepped inside his 'cozy' office , Archimedes flew and perched it self on the child's head . With a fore arm motion , he sent his beloved dove away . He was preparing some equipment , being the mad scientist he was , he concluded to make her into his test subject .<p>

"The Child " 's Point Of view

My eyes slowly fluttered open . Head was pounding like an Hammer , though I'm pretty sure I am not counted as 'Calvalry' . Where ever I'm in right now , definately needs a lighting . I noticed that I was being strapped down on to some kind of metalic bed . Atleast I wasn't on a trolley ! Not to mention that I am very , VERY cold at this moment . I'll do anything to warm myself up ! Aaaaaaaah great ... The first thing that comes great me in my death is a blood covered dove . Its pretty cute , in fact , I think I like it ! But this is not time to think about thid blood-covered dove . It's time for an escape plan ! I tried "crawling " out of these straps . That din't work since it was overly thight on me , almost sqeezing the life out of me . But I am pretty sure that I can still breath , even if I'm dead or in heaven . I drowned in that floor of ice cold water and I should be resting , but maybe not in peace . So this is how its like to be dead , huh ? Feels trangely alive , that's for sure ! Wait ... I think I hear something ... footsteps ? Maybe someone else is dead too ... why in the world would anybody want to visit me ? Oh well , strange things happen all the time ...

" Ah , you're awake now ! Zhat's good , you get to witness 'my' medicine ! "

What in the world ? This Old Man speaking with some kind of accent comes right up , and treats me like his test subject . I'm pretty sure that Gregor's accent has finally met its match . Or maybe its even better than this mad scientist . Th-this guy is kind of scaring me more than that Injured-Hands-Guy , Great-Aunt Lissa could heal him with her Fortify staff ...

To Be Continued ...

Author's Note :  
>So BLU has a Tactician ! Meaning that RED has a Tactician too ! But he's older than our Tactician ! Hint: She's going to call him " Uncle Marc " . Yeah , there is two Avatars ! The Female Avatar (Rufure) married Chrom , Lucina has a brother named ' Marc ' . Robin married Lucina and had our Tactician ! A "prefect" family tree ! :3 I hoped you guys enjoyed it , don't forget to R &amp; R ! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Screwing Around

WARNING: Slight language , if you can't handle censored swear word . Gun shots rang in every corner of this map , and the air filled with gun powder . Same as always . Every one of us , doing our job and running here and there . Hopefully , my strategy works THIS time . Being the Tactician isn't a very easy job . I have to plan stuff , and listen the Soldier scream random orders or what he calls "suggestions" . Is it worth punching him ? I definately think so ! But it all pays off , sometimes not . The RED's tactician does a much better job than I do . Maybe it's because he's older , judging by his height ... We both keep our coat's hood on , so I never got a clear view of him ... or her . I really don not care because right now , it's my first time participating in this . The past 6 years , RED had no idea that we had a Tactician too . That was why we were on a small winning streak . It took me 2 years to convice the Soldier that I do not belong to the kitchen , 1 and 1/2 years to make him stop calling me " Maggot " all the time . The rest , I spent studying and training , like the pro I am ! It's always been fun watching Scout run like heck since I often plan to make him run and capture the Intellegence while I attempt to run after him and sending lightning sparks at the REDs . Don't blame me if I can't really decide on what to do during battles . The results : We barely won . I got murdered 20 times . Is that bad ? Atleast I got some of them killed ! They had their flanks exposed ! Really . I went from level 5 to 8 ! I'm catching up as quick as I can ! Now that the battle's over , it's time to grind some more . My desk never gathered dusts , I don't remember a single day where I did not approach it . That's not a lie ...  
>Magic was my asset , I am not as familiar with swords . The only use of swords for me is for when the tome I was using runs breaks . Kind of like what they had called 'melee weapons'. But the main thing I'm researching ... is the process of reclassing . I have been meaning to ask the Old Man about it . Just two more levels , and I can become just like my Father , a GrandMaster . The GreatLord and the GrandMaster I had once looked up to , were faint in my memories . The memories with Father are alot clearer than the ones with Mother . I remember her calling my name , and smiling at me . That was it , I don't understand why I remember so much of Father and not my Mother .<p>

Third Person Point Of View

The young Tactician silently walked to the Medic's office . It was were she could talk to him with the ability to call him by his unfavored nick name . Using her one free hand to knock on the door , she used the other to make sure that all of the books that she was carrying with her did not fall off . The amount of research she did was quite impressive . Crumpled papers were oozing out of them like blood now . When the voice gave her permission to enter , she almost tumbled in . She dropped everything down on a nearby table before closing the door shut . " Hey , Old Man ? It's me . Your old test subject from 6 years ago . " " Guten Tag , Herr Linfan . " He greeted . 'Linfan' was one of her nicknames that she was once called . She din't want to tell him her real name , so she used her second nick name . The Medic wasn't THAT old , but she still called him 'Old Man' . Medic wasn't too pleased to have that sort of nickname , but managed to get used to it . He was feeding one of his favourite test subject , 'Tentaspy' . The small (for now) creature made a small noise then stared at its master's visitor . Archimedes finally noticed the visitor and flew towards her , perching itself on her shoulder . For the other doves , they are not as fond of her . The blood-stained dove stared questioningly at the stack of books and papers that the Tactcian brought . " So , is zhere something that you needed to discuss vith me ?" " Yeah , it's about reclassing . I want to find a Master Seal to-" "Reclassing? Vhat exactly do you mean by zhat ?" He turned from whatever he was doing to face her sternly . " Y-you do not know what reclassing is ? It's like the process of changing or promoting classes . Like how Clerics turns to either a Troubador,War Cleric,or others , and how Cavaliers promotes to Paladin ... you know? " She then tried to explain to him what reclassing was in a simpler way , but only managed to makae things more confusing . After a few minutes of thoughtful silence , she gave up . It was quite suprising that someone like the Medic doesn't even know what it was . Everyone in her hometown knew what it was. Most of them . There was often a group of girls dreaming of becoming a Pegasus Knight , Cleric, or other classes. Tacticians were hard to come by , not alot of people wants to be one . It was actually hard being one . You had to plan and use strategies to over power the opposing army , all a challenge. The girl turneed her attention back to him . "Never mind,I guess I'll leave now ." With that she started picking up all her precious research. (without google) "MOMENT MA!" At the sound of that she turned around in suprise almost dropping the books . Archimedes flew back to join his commpanions . An awkward silence formed after that . She could only stare at him with his sudden outburst ringing quietly in her mind . He didn't mean to yell in the first place . That's not a lie .  
>Scout's Point Of View<p>

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME !? I just can't casually ask her out without fu**ing up ! I was walking (or running) around the base , thinking about how in hell am I supposed to ask her out . For once. On my , what was it ? Fifth lap ? Yeah , I think it was my fifth lap . I noticed the good old Tactician clunking by with this stack of paper and text books or some sh*t . Looks kind of heavy to me... I half wanted to give her a hand but she looked like she can make it to her secret destination . Oh well. I continued walking around in large circles for about 15 more minutes or so before she came back with a gleeful smile on her face , empty handed . This time , I'm going to talk to her , I mean , she IS someone with better brains than the Spook , and that won't make fun of me ... I hope . HERE I GO ! ...

...  
>Oh wow . What GREAT "help" she was . You know what ? Screw everyone. Except Miss Pauling .<p>

To Be continued ...

A/N : I'm not typing the conversation . Again . To read it , go read : Support Conversations , by Ed 18 . Don't call me lazy , I told you it goes along with Our Tactcian , so don't complain , okay ? SLWE might not be updating until a long time because I'll need to focus on AJAA18T ... sorry about that . Anyways , I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of this FAnFic , and let me know what you think about ny writting style & stories !  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Tuning the Strings

"Hey! Old Man, look what I found!"

"...Vhat is it? You know very well zhat I am very busy, Fraulein."He snapped in irritation. Nobody likes being woken up by an obnoxious teenager. The Tactician ran up to him with an rectangular casing. She played an very excited face as she opened the case up. He already knew what was going to be inside. The question was: how did she find it? Two years ago, Scout also found it. So he hid it even more careful this time. He had to be careful with their Tactician sometimes. She was smarter than she looks. It's not like she looked dumb, she had the visual image of an claver child. But she was definately smarter than she looks. Medic stared at the instument for awhile. From its scroll,bridge,peg box,then to its assecories. Bow,shoulder rest,cloth,and rosin. Still there, after many years.

Scout exploded into millions of peices the second bullets showered him. First one out,first one dead. Morgan equipped her Killing Edge and began slicing the opposing units with the best of her abilities. She had a Killing Edge, Katarina's Bolt, and a Concoction . Through out the six years, she found quite alot of items and weapons on the feild. She had a fair collection of lances,staves,swords,tomes,bows, and random items. Except most of them never came in use to to her current class. Bullets and bombs aimed at her and took away a graet deal of her Health Points. Wich was only 28 for now. Thanks to her defense stat, the hits were pretty painful.A surge of power went through her quickly and she was ready for it. It was only a mere 28% chance, but it happened anyways. "Time to even the odds!" Morgan swung her sword amd hit her target, causing the opposing Demoman die at once. The number, 195 appeared along with the word 'critcal' appeared. The eperience point she received was a great deal. She leveled up from 8,to 9. Her HP,Strength,Defense,Speed,Luck,Skill,Magic,and Resistance went up by either 1or2. In other words, all of her stats improved. Her next move was going to be risky.  
>Katarina's Bolt was a tome that allowed her to defeat many units before, but always eneded up breaking by the time she runs out of HP. Bullets and magic began sprinting through the air. Magic was one of the easiest ways to get rid of most of them. Excluding spies and Medics. Spies could cloak, and are annoying in a way. Medics,...they have slightly higher resistance than the others. The autumn breeze blew softly at the REDs and BLUs. Just as she was about to attack her next target, Morgan froze. It was RED's Tactician. The experienced , he wasn't a Tactician. He was a GrandMaster. He noticed her too and swiftly drew out his tome. Morgan clumsily sheathed her sword and drew out her own tome,Katarina's Bolt. However, she was just too slow. "Amateur."He muttered as he sent his over powered magic at her. It was a critical hit. The force knocked her upwards, as if time had slowed ittself down,... Morgan fell to the ground with a silent thud. "N-no...ugh...I can't fight...l-like this..." Her vision began to blur. She wanted to stand up and fight back. But felt somebody lean forward and pull off her hood. The mystery person was then blasted off, far away from her, with a rocket that was engulfed in blue sparks. That was all she could witness, before all went black.<p>

"HEY! TACTICIAN!WAKE UP!WAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!Come on!" Morgan jerked up into a sitting position. Once that happened, she felt intense pain burn through her whole head. In Scout's case, it felt like he just got punched on the chin, upwards. He was curled up into a ball and was clutching his bruised chin by the time she was fully aware of what just were back at the base. Lesson learned, don't lean over someone who's unconcious. "Uh...Sorry about that..." She apologized. She ran her hand through her cobalt clue hair and felt the small hill that had formed not long ago. "N-nah, it's fine. Really. Just hurts, real bad...Say, howcome respawn ain't pickin' you up till the end of the fight?"The question was something Morgan herself din't understand. When her allies died, they were back to life in no less than 10 seconds or so. Except that single thread of thought lead to another. Was it the same for RED's Tactcian?

?'s Point Of View

I peered throught the base's window. There, I could see her, having an conversation with their scout. The BLUs weren't in much of a happy mood. They lost today's match. Was it because I had finished Morgan off too early? Nevermind that. The night was quite peaceful...It brought back some memories. I remember having a strange conversation with Luce around a time like this. It was about swords. Our swords. I could almost see Lucina in her. Robin too. But I couldn't continue to stand here, in this foggy terain. A Spy was here. " Good day, Spy." I greeted. He immidiately uncloaked. The bastard followed me here. How could I be so foolish? Thank goodness I am still equipped with my tome and sword. But they won't come in use. It's RED's Spy I'm dealing with . " Bonjour,...Tactician." He answered back, taking a ong drag from one of his beloved cigarettes. It kind of disgusted me. But that was his line. Just as he was about to get deadly serious, a soft tune rose into the cold, night air. The song was calm, soothing, and beatiful. It was awfully similar to the Lullaby she used to sing. I felt intimidated at first. He was a good One and a half feet taller than me. We continued to listen. I expected him to pounce at me in any second. It was after a few minutes he asked me, very casually:  
>" Tell me, what are you doing here?"<p>

To Be Continued...

Ed 18 Here! POP GOES ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD Alright!It is very obvious what is producing the pretty music! XD No, I did not spend my time researching an instrument. IT'S CALLED BACKGROUND KNOWLEDGE! I suppose you guys can also infer who is stalking Morgan! Right? Hopefully...( I am very bad at making stuff clear.) Before I go, let me scream this:  
>POKEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! NOVEMBER TWENTY FIRST!WHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!<p>


	4. Special Chapter 1

Special-Quick Chapter 1

Haloween Flash Back:

" ? I have no idea what to diguise as!"I whined like a todler. Today was Haloween, and we're making a pretty big deal out of it. The Administrator finally allowed us to get out of here, and hunt for sweets! Scout was putting on a strange looking teddy bear suit. That came with a rather disturbing head gear. I had no idea how he got that. Destiny was smiling creepily at her beloved arrows. She might be in love with them. Unlike the opposing sniper, she used bows. Wich makes her stand out even more. Before this day came, I have been working on this costume. A home-made costume. To me, it looked pretty ridiculous. Its cloak had these constalations on it, and the white dress that cmae with it was a little...fancy. "I dunno, just put something on, and your set!C'mon! The sun's fallin'!"He replied. You could tell he was over excited since I finally agreed on coming.I took a deep breath and ran back to my secret room. I pulled the gown out of its hiding place and began ripping my uniform off. Quickly, I combed my hair and slid th cloak on. I looked strange. Almost like a complete different person. I wish I could just slip a thin surgery mask on and wear a hood like Destiny. Because that was all she did. A familiar voice however pulled me out of my sprinting thoughts. "You look great, petite!"It was Scout's voice. But I knew better. It was none other than Spy. THe guy had decided to diguise as Scout! My cheeks flushed as I remembered my silly atire. Gah! Everyone's havong an much easier time picking out their costumes. "S-Spy! Ugh, can you not scare me like that?" I asked him as I returned his famous impish grin. He was the total opposite of the RED Spy. All care free and happy. The way he found a way in, was a great mystery.  
>He laughed and led me outside. Destiny was shooting arrows at the RED base now. Whatever her objective was, I hoped that the REDs don't notice that. "Tactician...What is with that...dress of yours?"She asked as she tilted her fead slightly to the right. Oh, how I hated this attention. My cheeks felt warmer than before. It has been years since I've worn a dress.<br>Spy grinned his usual happy smile, making Scout look ultra childish. Why can't he stop smiling?  
>"Ah, see? Everybody likes your outfit, lapine! There is no reason to be shy!"He sang. It was kinda strange that he's always so cheerful.I wonder how it's like to have a spy that's about a million times more mature than this one in our team? We were about to egress the base when a hyper scary looking tedddy-bear ran towards us , lightning fast! The experience was...rather yanked off his head gear, revealing the real Scout. He started screaming at spy, accusing him of trying to make a fool out of him. Being the happy-go-lucky guy he was, he smiled, then played along. He was immune to Scout's dirty language and insults.<br>An amazing feat. Scout finally put a sock in his mouth. But just to stare at me. Another awkward silence hung on the air. "Tact? That's you, right?"He asked. Did I look ridiculous!? Oh how I want to run away...I stiffly nodded. I stared at the gound. "Quite the sight, huh?"Spy chirped happily. "Er-Y-yeah...C'mon then, are you ready to go ?"He asked. I finally found my own voice.  
>"Yes. Lets go."I said as my self consiousness faded rapidly. With that, he pulled his disturbing head gear back on and off we went. We sprinted into town, we were only half way when we were interupted. "Are you...forgetting someone?"<br>We all stopped in our tracks and turned around to face her. Destiny jumped off the nearby tree and landed with a thud. A faint smirk played on her lips as she straightened up. There was no escape from Destiny.

Ed 18 Here!  
>Guys and Ladies, I realized that most fanfics had Haloween specials! Aaaaaaaand...I din't write one... so here you go. A screwed up short story, or omake. I am working on a ChristmasSmissmas special for SLWE, Our Tactcian,Support Conversations,and The 18 Turnabouts. I hoped you guys like it...and reviews are much apriciated!Also note that Morgan is wearing Lamirior's getup as costume. Oh...I'm on letting you guys know...I go by the name 'Timcampy'. You could follow me if you want, because I am on a quest to get 1000 followers! I'll also be posting my Fanfic notices on my Activity feed, so check them out if you can!


	5. Chapter 5

Tuning the Strings Part 2

"...Dude, we have to do SOMETHING!"  
>"What do you propose we do?"<br>"What!? How am I supposed to know?"  
>"...You're awake now..."<br>"Are you alright?" His head felt like it weighed more than it should as he stood up. "Y-Yeah, I think..."He answered without thinking. He looked around. All was unfamiliar. What could've happened to Ylisse? "Hey! I asked you, what's your name, Chuclenuts!?" the girl shouted. She was holding her bat so hard, it could have shattered. "Huh? My name id M-". She clapped her free hand over his mouth before he could finish. "That's not what I meant. We never reveal our names here. What's your class?"  
>" I am...an GandMaster. A seasoned Tactician, miss."he replied. "Ah! Ya hear that, Shpee!?He could be our tenth class!"she exclaimed. The GrandMaster quickly turned around a full 360 degrees to face the RED Spy. He was holding his butterfly knife. "...This ...embicile could be a Spy. A BLU Spy. "he said non-chalantly as he slipped his sacred knife under the GrandMaster's chin. He immidiately froze. He had his tome and sword with him,<br>but he wasn't prepared for battle. "SHPEE! You're always so...PARANOID. I bonked 'im on the head already! ChuckyMaster here didn't even turn blue!"she huffed as she flung her bat at him, but stopped just before they colided. And so they ended up draggig him to the Administrator's office. It was quite the trip actually. On the way, the young woman introduced herself as 'Scout' and the smoking kinfe handling ski mask wearing man introduced himself as the Spy. "...Very well. Sign this contract,"the Administrator flung a paper at him alond with an pen. He skipped the front side about the 'laws'. Then signed the contract."Interesting, BLU just found themselves a little girl wearing an similar coat to yours. Also claiming to be an Tactician."she smirked. He could tell from the start that you should never mess with her. "Wait...WHAT!? Y-you mean THEY have a Tact too!? Ugh, and here I thought we'll finally have advantage."Scout pouted childishly" If I see that lil' b**ch, I bonk her to her puny death!"The GrandMaster flinched at her foul language. "Whatever, Scout. Now get out of my office. Now."the Administrator demmanded. Immidiately, the three trudged out. "Um...Spy? Do woman here swear this much?"he asked as Scout laughed. Spy ignored him as he lit a ciggarette. "What? I just said 'bi**'. Gotta prob with that?"she asked mockingly.  
>"N-no. It's just that you...No offense but, your vocabulary is more foul than Sully's...Scout."he finally admitted.<p>

Scout walked around the base in boredom. They lost to the REDs again. They immidiately crumbled when they realized that they had a new member. Ten against nine. Completely unfair. He was getting horribly tired at loosing. The previous BLU Scout was way better than he was and also his dear brother. But the stupid respawn malfunctioned. But he wasn't the only one who was new to the BLU team. They also finally have a Sniper. According to their strict Medic, they didn't have a Sniper for about four years now. Unlike the RED Sniper, she used arrows instead of bullets. Scout expected her to be useless since she was female and she didn't give a single crap about wielding a sniper rifle. But she prove him wrong. Medic was still working on putting a respawn chip inside her, so if she died, that was her end. It felt like a miracle to Scout that she survived. Even he couldn't do that.  
>He alsp developed a small crush on the Administrator's assistant, Miss Pauling. Most of the BLU team members were replacements due to respawn failure. "...What the...?" Scout stared at the wandering unconsious child. He had shaby dark blue hair, a sword to his side, and id clutching a book like it's his life. Scout walkd closer to the child. He then crouched to examine him.<br>He stared at the child, instead of calling for help or checking if hewas still alive. "!OW!" The child aruptly stood up then jabbed him on the eye. He then took out the book and opened it, standing in a fighting stance. "Owww...What the heck was that for man!?"he demmanded like a demon. He even looked like a demon through the child's eyes. He glared at her as he covered his eye with one hand. Now, he officialy looked like an yokai from Hell. The child burst into tears. Scout immediately felt bad and attempted to apologize. Attempt. Failed. That was when the child decided to make a run for it. He ran as fast as he could, while Scout only had to speed walk to catch reached and took hold of his tiny arm. Applying an iron grip. The child gave an ear piercing scream before attempting to strike Scout with his iron sword. Using his beautiful bat, he bloked the hit. What was wrong with this child!?  
>He was fed up. He had his head cut off over 666 times already, by the RED demo. He swung his bat, aiming at the fragile head. He only used a quarter of his usual strength. Just enought to knock him out. He crouhed down again examining him.<br>Hearing footsteps, he spun around, readying his trusty bat. It was just the Medic.

"..."  
>"Wha? Why are you givin' me that stare?"<br>"...That little girl...You made her cry...Scout."  
>"Huh!? What? I have no freakin' idea what you're even talking about, Snipes!"<br>"...The girl that punched you on the eye...*giggles* It was...a hilarious seen..."  
>"...That kid. Is a girl !? Holly crap, man! You gotta be kidding me!"<br>"...Maybe this...will help you see better..."  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"<p>

Ed 18 Here!

Hi! So appearently, this super kind guy is making a streetpass team based off of the TF2 mercenaries in FEA! ^-^ Isn't that sweet? Aaaaaaaaaaaand don't ask why scooty booty is screaming in agony!  
>Ask Sniper! Sully's birthday is today! ^-^ YAY! (125) Happy Birthday to you! Yesterday was my friend's bithday!XD Is everyone born in December?


	6. Chapter 6

Shock & Sorrow

Pain quietly spread through my whole limp body. Just finish me already. I don't care of dying. I deserve to. I may be just a 8 year old...but I have already killed somebody. These kids just decide to pick on me. Calling me a witch, demon, or whatever immature crap they wanted to call me. My name is Destiny . And I am the most tainted one in my dear team. I have no idea how I managed to get myself stuck here with...five of them, pushing me to my hilarious death. Their leader ebowed me on the stomach as one of his friends twists my arm. I was no match against them. I was a bone skinny child and they were twice my size. Or maybe even triple. Oh...How I wanted to slice them with my arrows at his moment...*giggles*...I wanted to cry. but i did not. I don't know what tears are. She hasn't even finished teaching me the other emotions yet...I glanced at her body, she was slumped on the ground. Not moving. Not breathing. Her eye were closed, a small stream of blood had emerged to the next dayfrom the corners of her mouth. They...killed her...I suddenly felt a strong wave of...anger. My locked lips curved into an insane smile as I pulled my eyes away from her corpse. I started laughing. This...was just so much...i don't care if they called me a witch, or knew about my secret. They wouldn't llive after all...That did it...A navy aura slowly emerged from my body as dark raven wings began to form...Angel...i know you will not forgive me if I did this..But...But the 'Destiny' you knew...Is sealed away...  
>I didn't even bothered glacing back. Tch. I'm covered in blood now. I watched my wings slowly perish. Heh..the joy of killling...Not long ago, I got replaced. Fuck the bastard that was better than I am... Killing with my arrows usually made me happier than killing with ...my supernatural powers. I still remember that day when I shott my first sniper rifle. Perfectly. Angel was their Scout. She shared her real name with me for some reason...Heh...now...I am just a homeless orphan. Me and Angel were just taking a walk through this junk yard...When these...smoking kids from my previous life decides to beat the shit out of me. Angel...Thank you...You were my bloodied angel...But something was different about these kids. Their eyes glew red and they had these strange purple fumes coming out. Whatever...Hmph...Even their corpses are gone after my master peice of How in the world did they even finished her off? She is 18 and they are my age. I slid the stolen aviators on my head like you would do with a head band. I don't...want to hunt Tactician's feelings. Heh...Perhaps I should tell her what had happened two days ago...When Demo offered her a bit of scrumpy...I remember wathcing the whole thing from the roof...The Medic ran after her with his beloved dove flying slightly ahead, he was chasing the Tactician who had cheeks bright red. When he finally caught her...She kicked him. Kicked him...on somewhere you wouldn't want to be kicked...Heh...And then she pressed her lips on his...Ah...At first, he went paler than fresh snow...and then he turned red. That could have been more hilarious than head shotting the RED Sniper...Medic has been avoiding her now, while Heavy, who was a witness to the scene too, attempts to exlplain what had happened to her. But the Medic was just too keen. He teleports whenever someone refers to that day...Not bad...He could handle quite alot of humuliation...Not long ago...I bet him up...Bonesaw against Kukri. Hmph...I do not eblame him if he was born with hyper slow reaction...Pyro stared at the young Tactician. Well, atleast the optical mask gave the hint. We were all in the mess hall, when it happened. Our Soldier declared a drinking contest against Demoman. had no chance, of course. They drank like crazy. Bottle after bottle. Medic frowned at the sight. He was a good ten years younger than the RED Medic. We were all younger than the RED team members, making us less experienced. But I grew up here... A sudden gunshot rang through the air. Everything went silent after a scream of pain. At that very moment...I knew...that I allowed another teammate die in front of me. Soldier fell to the ground. Blood was spilled. There was a single bullet, lodged inside his head. It was a rather long for a a bullet. It stuck out from his temple. "W-what...?" she muttered. Tactician's face went pale. Horror filled her eyes as everyone registered what had happened exactly. It was obvious who had shot that one bullet out. A sniper. I stared outside...It was dark...But...there was something blue in the dusk's covers...Without warning, I took out my huntsman and shot an arrow, exactly where I saw the floating blue dots. I watched as it fell. Scout came running to me. Did I kick the chair into his face while I flew outside? "What the hell, Sniper!?"<br>"...It wasn't me, I have no idea how to use a sniper rifle in the first place." I told him the truth in the first part, but ,lied at the end. I fired one a couple of times when we could go back home for the holidays. "I know that. But what was that for!? The sudden attack at the weird floating peices of crap!?" I stared at him. Couldn't he see that it was the thing that assasinated Soldier?  
>"...Scout. Let's go...take a closer look at what exactly killed him." He seemed to understand my whole point as we dashed towards the location...<p>

Tactician's Point of View The bullet was in an very unusual shape...I couldn't...But there was something telling me to take a closer look...But...Soldier...I had managed to stop crying after along session of shock and sorrow... I slowly took a step towards the corpse...Respawn. Was off during cease fire. Slowly, I felt the bullet. ... There was something strange about it...In the part that was plunged inside of him...i couldnt't see it, but i assumed it was heavier than the part that stuck out. It...felt like a lid...If it was, then-...I pulled out a rolled up peice of paper that was inside the bullet.  
>"Merry Smissmas" It reads.<p>

Ed 18 Here!  
>Oh my gods. i got banned from miiverse. Please forgive me, ...I will not be able to celebrate christmas and new years with you guys. ...;-;. I think I will be loosing alot of followers, I just reached 110...Ugh...I'm banned for 2 weeks. Wich is 14 days...But I promise I will be back. So...About this chapter...i don't know what you sirs and thought aba new about it...I have a new story up, it's called "Chained &amp; Locked". Fem!Medic story...Got someone following it...It cheered me up a little!^-^ Alright...I hope you enjoyed it, please, reviews are appriciated! MERRY SMISSMAS EVERYONE!<p>


	7. Chapter 7

**Flash Back- The Fire's Emblem**

BLU Medic's Point Of View

We shivered in our seats as the bus jumped every damn second. Once we go back, I'm killing Spy. The idiot sent Tacticain and Sniper to accompany me...And here I thought he said that the whole Support team was going. Not the neutral and 2/3 of the Support. The Sniper almost killled all of us as we tried to derpive her of her weapons. For a thing, I'm pretty sure we are NOT supposed to bring weapons out in public like that. The Tactician fiddled with her tome's pages. Its cover was red. A fire tome perhaps? There was this strange feeling, pulsing like crazy. Well, at least that's how it is for me when someone's...staring at me. She was staring at me. The Sniper. Oh Gods...please help me. It was hard to read her expression...thanks to all of that hair, resting on the left side of her pale face. She was almost like some sort of living doll. Correction: Living creepy doll. She spends all of those hours, getting baked by the sun during the Summer. Yet she remains as pale as a ghost. She's...almost attractive without her usual side pony-tail. We were having a staring contest now.  
>"Heeeey...Medic, you need a haircut." I felt a hand pull my hair. It was true. I could pull it into a small pony tail myself...I wonder if the RED Medic has his shabby like mine here...I'm not lying. I've never acountered him, at least for now. I really want to meet him though. I'm in the BLU team for about eight years now...and I've never seen him. I wonder how Sniper got ten years of experience already...she's just eighteen...Unless...Nah, that can't be right... Heh, hard to believe Scout's twenty already. Er- I'm just twenty myself. "...You're right, but don't comment on others' appearance like that, Tactician...*sniff*" I replied, slightly annoyed and flustered. I wish that had never happened. Oh, and I should not forget to murder Demo for allowing her to drink. She's fourteen. She stared at me, as if she was trying to read my thoughts. My cheeks burned by now, and my head hurts real bad.I'm sick, and wasn't crying. "Thinking about what happened again, Medic?" Sniper muttered in her soft but quiet voice, as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. How did she!? Maybe my facial expression gave it all away.<br>"Are you feeling alright? You're turning red...Are you dizzy?" Tactician asked as she gently put her forehead against mine. I could hear the Sniper snicker. Or giggle in her creepy way. "No...*giggles* He's flustered and _uber_ embarrased, Tactician." It was as if Sniper was _hearing_ my emotions. I gently pushed her pack, shaking my head.  
>"Nein, I'm fine Herr Linfan..." I watched as she slumped back in her seat. As obedient as ever. The bus lurched to a stop as we jumped of the dinky bus. The town was rather...crowded. How are we supposed to find someone wearing a gas mask, and a blue flame retardent suit? Well, it shouldn't be that hard...<br>"Alright zhen. We'll be seperating ways to recruit our Pyro." I explained my not very well planned plan to the idiots." Und ve're going to stand next to zhat building -"  
>"If one of us found Pyro!" Tactician finished cheerfully. Sniper pulled her hood on before commenting: "It's a cafe, Medic...not just a building..." And so we seperated ways.<p>

?'s Point Of View

Agh...Today, it was the day that I'm going back to 2fort. Recruited once again. This time, I'll be in the BLU team. Maybe it's going to be different. In the best ways I an think of. I sighed for the billionth time. I was supposed to wait for them to..pick me up? I got tired from all of the looks people were giving me just because I was walking around in my uniform. They have a problem with that, apppearently. So I ended up taking it off, slapping it inside my room. Apartment. The time came. Saw nobody that looked like they were from BLU. Didn't spot a single BLU merc uniform. Hahaha...If I am being trolled right now, I swear to God, I wil- I stopped my crude line of thoughts to stare at a young girl in her teenage years, speed walk towards my direction. She wasn't even looking were she was going. I was about to ask her what the hell was she doing in the dark alleys like these, when she ran into me. It hurt like heck. I underestimated her speed...We recoiled back instantly. "I-I sorry, sir!" she immidiatetly apologized as soon as we were back on our feets. I noticed that she was holding on to a book. It was red. With a fire's emblem on it. The thought of fire always made me feel...Um...How do you say it? Feel happy? I forgave her easily. I'm not a grouchy type in the first place. But..'red' also gave me other thoughts. More like reminisences of when I was in the RED team. Five years ago. But I joined when I was..still in high school. My family was in desperate need of cash. My ill...*ahem* Deceased sister told me to keep attending school while she looked for a job. But there was no way in hell I was going to let her do that. And so, being the fire obssesed idiot I am, I took the job. Of being a mercenary. I asked her what the hell was she doing here. I'm not fond of kids. Lost kids, I mean. "Well, me and my teammates are looking for our new teammate. He or she should be somewhere around here in this town, sir." she explained to me. It took me few seconds to realize she's part of the team. Hmm...I bet Destiny has a good friend other than that little brat. I tried picturing what Destiny looks like now. Probably still with pig tails and that scarf. I hope she has that crazy powers of hers under control. "Young lady, I think I know the person that's going to be working with you. He's in the cafe that sits in the Southern side, mkay?" I pointed back in the direction wich she came from.  
>"What? How could I? Thanks for the help, sir!" With that I watched her dash back. I quickly pulled on the optical mask and the fire retardent suit on. I then ran like a maniac towards the damn place.<p>

**Ed 18 Here!**  
>Check out my profile once in a while why wont ya? I have stuff to letyou know in there! So, I posted this fire emblem focused thing not long ago. Oh, and a TF2 romance crap coming up soon! I hope Century Aftermath updates soon! -3- It's good! Waaaaaaaay better than mine! I'm sticking to the minimum of about a thousand words a chapter cuz I STILL dont own mah own darn computer;-; I HAVE A CONCERT COMING UP WICH MEANS SLOWER UPDATES, NO TF2 OR FIRE EMBLEM AND LOTSA ARMBREAKING. R&amp;R. Reviews much appriciated!^-^<p> 


End file.
